FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to article holders, and more particularly to holders for articles such as photographs.
In accordance with the present invention a plurality of trays are slidably mounted in a housing or box, and each of the trays has a plurality of photograph holders swingably connected thereto so that the user can conveniently view the photographs or other articles for gain access thereto.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an article holder for supporting a plurality of articles such as photographs so that the photographs are conveniently mounted and supported and whereby the photographs can be readily removed from or placed in the holders as desired or required.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a holder for articles such as photographs which is especially convenient for holding a plurality of photographs so that when a person desires to view or gain access to the photographs, it is only necessary to manually extend one or more of the trays whereby flexible holders that are swivelly connected to the trays can be manually engaged.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a photograph holder that is ruggedly constructed and efficient to use and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufaacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a photograph holder that has improved characteristics and advantages as compared to previous article holders.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following specification, when considered in the light of the attached drawings.